beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Update 8
Matt has posted a profile of Danny Curtis. NAME Danny Curtis APPEARANCE Athletic I suppose. I think he used to be on the basketball team but they threw him off for fouling. I've overheard some of the girls say he's good looking but I can't see it. Oh and he's black. I didn't want to mention that first in case it sounded racist. Just to be clear, I really do hate him, but not because of that. ATTITUDE Confident. Swaggering. He's always smiling. Even when he bullied me. Always smiling. Like it's all a great big joke and if I only got it, then the punches would all make sense. But I never got the joke. And it never did make any sense. SOCIAL CIRCLE The only group he's always in is the Danny Curtis gang. He's kind of like the king or godfather and it usually has about four members. And whenever he says stuff, even if it's not funny, they all laugh. REASON FOR SUSPICION If ever I had nightmares about bullying, it was always his face in the dreams. He did it the most and for the longest. And he's always hanging around the games hall. I think they do graffiti and smoke round the back. OTHER COMMENTS I would hear stuff about Danny Curtis, like how his Dad left when he was a baby and how his mum would make him do odd jobs or paper rounds and then take all his money. Now I suppose you could say that this explains why he does what he does, that he didn't have that good a start in life. But that doesn't really help you when he's spitting at you or kicking you in the shin so hard that it breaks the skin. It's not a comfort to think "Oh it's okay. I know why you're doing this. I know why you just shouted "EGG ROLL" in my ear so loud that it rings, and then pushed me down the stairs." It doesn't really help that you know why it's happening. You just want it to stop. I wrote that one on my list. Egg roll. It was a joke that only made sense at the time. Like when I was rolling down some steps. I like eggs and I'm rolling. Good one Danny. How's your Dad? Seen him recently? I used to think about learning a Martial Art and what I would do to Danny if I did. I used to dream about that a lot. Like one day he'd be picking on me and he wouldn't know that I'd been training in secret. And I'd let him push me around like he usually did. And then I'd catch his fist in mid air, mid punch, like stop it dead, catching it in my hand. And he'd look confused for a second, his big dumb face looking from his fist to me and back again. And I'd smile because I knew I'd been training and he didn't. And then I'd kill him. And I wouldn't do it quickly either. I'd really take my time. Like using my new Martial Arts training, I'd karate chop him and break all his bones in alphabetical order. One at a time. And then when he was begging for mercy, I'd whisper "Egg roll." and he'd look confused, because he'd forgotten all about it, and then I'd roll on him and smother him. And he would be killed by my belly in the most ironic death ever. And sometimes I'd just shoot him with a bazooka. Category:Becoming Human Updates Category:Becoming Human Category:Becoming Human Profiles